Après la fin
by Enyo85
Summary: Enfin la suite de « La fin d’Harry ». Il faut impérativement lire ce One-shot avant sinon on en comprend rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n’est pas long…


Titre : Après la fin  
  
Auteur : Enyo85  
  
Base : Harry Potter sans spoilers du volume 5  
  
Résumé : Enfin la suite de « La fin d'Harry ». Il faut impérativement lire ce One-shot avant sinon on en comprend rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas long...  
  
Disclamer : Aucun des personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne (heureusement pour eux) ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling  
  
Notes : Je suis désolée, plus que désolée même !!! Mettre un an pour publier la suite, c'est honteux... Comment me faire pardonner ???? Sinon, j'aurais bien publié cette suite sous le même titre que l'autre, mais je tenais à ce que « La fin d'Harry » reste un chapitre unique...

Au fait, j'avais commencé cette histoire bien avant d'avoir lu le tome cinq... Et puis comme je n'ai pas supporté sa disparition, Sirius est bien vivant...

Et aussi, je suis désolée, mais ffnet à bousiller ma présentation... Les scénes ne sont plus séparées et les tirets sont partis... Désolée, j'espère que c'est quand même lisible...

RAR : Je voulais tous vous remercier pour tout ces encouragements... Donc, merci à **Pimousse fraise, xWilloWx, andadrielle, Malissandre, Venusa, Pardise Nightwish, Lapieuvredudesert, Lulullu, Calliope L, Dibbye et Laurie** que j'ai déjà du déjà remercier, j'espère que la suite vous plaira... Si ce n'est pas le cas, excusez-moi...

**Titia, Florelia, Eowin Malefoy et Saael' :** Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu, mais vous n'aviez pas laissé de mail... Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements en espérant que la suite vous plaira...

**Cacile :** Merci merci merci !!!! Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? Je sais que je t'avais déjà remercié, mais voilà... Et puis, étant ma sadique préférée, j'ai suivi tes conseils... Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas eu le temps de commencer à lire « Jugé coupable », mais j'ai eu un planning très chargé... Mais dès que j'ai le temps, je te le dévore et essayerais de te faire une analyse... J'espère que ça va te plaire. Gros bisous !!!

**malika m3 :** Merci !!!!! J'adore quand tu me dis ce genre de chose, tu le sais bien... Au fait, c'est quand la prochaine fois que tu pointe le petit bout de ton nez pour qu'on se voit un peu ?? Ce n'est vraiment pas juste que tu ne sois jamais là... J'espère que tu va aimer... Enfin, il me semble que tu connais déjà le début... Je te fais plein de gros bisous !!!

**Gabi et Stephane : **C'est vrai ?? Vous êtes fières de moi ??? Et oui, je vous le dis alors que je sais que vous ne lirez probablement jamais ceci... C'est pas grave... Je le dirais à Gabi quand vous serez revenu... Au fait Stephane, tu n'aurais pas pu lui payer une semaine de vacances dans chaque ville ?? C'est trop court une semaine pour Prague et Vienne !! Et Gabi, n'oublie pas ma vodka canabis... Et dis bien à ton amoureux que la nourriture de Prague est toxique... Essaye de retrouver ce resto que la Tchèque de Zazu nous avait montré... Gros bisous à tous les deux et merci.

**Jenali :** Tu vois, j'ai réussis... J'ai réussis à faire la suite maintenant, alors qu'avant non... Je sais que tu ne liras plus jamais ceci, mais sache que je te remercie et que j'aurais aimé que la suite te plaise... Malheureusement, je sais que ce n'est pas possible...

Note Bis : Je voulais aussi remercier **Suppu** qui a accepter d'être ma bêta lectrice pour ce chapitre... Merci ma puce !!! Par ce que non seulement elle corrige, mais elle aide en discutant de plein de choses utiles... Je t'adore ma grande. Gros bisous !!!!

Merci aussi à Céline, dite Haldira, de m'avoir si gentiment lu et conseillée... Je t'adore très fort !!!

Et je voulais dédier cette suite la personne que j'aime et qui m'avait énormément encouragée et apporté son essentiel soutient pour écrire cette suite... A toi, Mon Ange, puisses-tu trouver le bonheur dans cette voie que tu as choisis si loin de moi. Imaginais-tu seulement que se serait en m'abandonnant que je finirais cette histoire grâce à laquelle nous nous sommes rencontré puis aimé ?

Sur ce, Bonne lecture...

_**Le journal de Draco**_

_Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 17 juillet._

_Trois semaines, ça fait trois semaines qu'il est partit. Trois semaines que je m'attends à le voir apparaître au coin de la rue. Si je n'avais pas Hermione et Ron avec moi, je crois que je serai rester à l'endroit où il a disparu pendant des jours. _

_Le plus ironique c'est qu'ils étaient les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry, mes pires ennemis et maintenant ils sont tout pour moi. Ils ont toujours été avec moi depuis ce fameux jour. Et moi je suis aussi là pour eux. Quand nous sommes rentrés au château, nous sommes aller ranger les affaires d'Harry. Enfin plutôt on voulait se mettre à l'écart._

_Pourquoi à l'écart ? C'est simple. Au départ pour pouvoir ne plus penser à ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Puis au bout de quelques temps, c'était pour échapper au regard des autres, ces regards qui me condamnaient. Oh bien sur, ils étaient tous du bon coté, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que leur héros intouchable et un des plus « affreux méchant » se sont embrassés passionnément devant tout le monde et qu'ils ont laissé entendre que leur liaison n'était pas toute neuve... Les homophobes..._

_Je me rappellerai toujours le jour où le trio a su que mon appartenance au mangemorts était fictive et que j'allais leur servir d'agent double. Je pense que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore à tout manigancé du commencement car mes contacts étaient Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ça pour une surprise, c'était une mauvaise surprise !!!_

_Enfin, au début. Nous avons commencé par une trêve d'intérêt général, puis nous avons débutés par des discutions autre que la guerre, puis nous nous sommes mis à rire ensemble et enfin nous sommes devenus amis. _

_Avec Harry, je ne sais plus comment ça a commencé, l'instant d'avant, nous discutions d'un sujet qui ne nous intéressait pas, yeux dans les yeux, et l'instant d'après nous nous embrassions._

_Nous n'avions pas prévenu les deux autres au début mais allez cacher quelque chose à Hermione Granger !!! Enfin, je pense que c'est grâce à elle que Ron l'a bien prit. C'est vrai qu'elle est indispensable. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, notre cher directeur à du manigancer ça dés le début._

_Pour Sirius et Remus, c'était autre chose !! On était tous les quatre en train de préparer une contre attaque. Nous sommes entrer dans une salle de conseille et nous vîmes les deux adultes dans une situation compromettante !!! Nous, on aurai pu s'en tenir aux explications confuses et rougissantes des deux qui nous avouaient qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis Poudlard et que ce n'était pas douze années à Azcaban qui allaient les refroidir, enfin ils ont pas dit comme ça bien sûr !!! _

_Malheureusement Ron a dit que plus rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre depuis qu'il avait ouvert une certaine porte où Harry et moi étions en pleine...étude approfondit l'un de l'autre. Et bien évidemment il a fallut s'expliquer !!! _

_En fin de compte ils nous ont félicités. Comme tout le monde le sait, l'école a continué à marcher pendant la guerre et nous devions tous tenir notre rôle pour ne pas nous faire découvrir. Alors nous nous nous disputions, nous nous insultions, nous battions et bien évidemment, nous prenions des punitions ensemble. Et pendant ses punitions...Enfin pas besoin d'explications !!!_

_Puis ce jour là est venu... La seule bonne chose c'est la mort de mon géniteur ; Lucius Mafoy. Cet homme, je n'ai jamais pu penser à lui comme « mon père ». Bien sûr avec les autres et en sa présence, je disais « père » mais je ne le pensais pas._

_Avec maman ce n'est pas pareil. Ils ne se sont jamais aimés. Je le sais. C'était un mariage arrangé. Ma mère, elle, m'a toujours aimée. Comment je le sais ? C'est facile, avec elle je peux pleurer, rire, elle me prend dans ses bras quand j'ai peur ou que j'ai un petit coup de blues. _

_Quand Lucius était encore en vie et que nous étions tous les trois, je donnais du « père » par-ci et du « mère » par-là. Eux disaient mon fils ou Draco. Mais quand maman et moi étions seuls, elle m'appelait mon poussin, mon chéri, mon bébé, ...ne vous moquez pas !!! Si vous ne pouviez vous réfugier dans l'étreinte de votre mère que très rarement, vous l'encourageriez à vous donner de tels surnoms !!! Moi je l'appelais maman._

_Quand je suis revenu ce jour là, avec une partie des affaires d'Harry, elle m'a prit dans ses bras. Bien sûr, elle savait pour l'attaque finale et elle a aussi eu connaissance, je ne sais pas comment, de la manière dont finirait le lord noir. Elle savait également pour la mort de son mari mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle m'a prit dans ses bras protecteurs._

_Elle, elle n'a pas eu besoin de nous surprendre, Harry et moi, elle savait par ce que c'est maman. Les mères savent tout je crois. En tout cas, la mienne sait toujours tout. La mère de Ron aussi. Elle a pleuré Harry avec moi en me répétant que tout irait bien. Elle m'a dit qu'il reviendra. Elle n'a pas dit qui, ne m'a rien demandée, elle m'a juste consolé._

_J'aime maman. Maintenant, nous sommes dénigrés de tous à cause de Lucius. Ce qui est irritant c'est que tout revient automatiquement à lui !!! A présent que nous sommes libérés de lui mais il y a toujours des choses..._

Deux coups tapés à la porte et Draco ferma son journal. Narcissa demanda :

« Je peux rentrer ?

Oui maman, viens. »

Celle-ci pénétra dans la chambre. Elle remarqua le petit cahier noir prés des genoux de son fils et eu un regard triste. Il avait dut endurer tellement de choses.

« Qu'est qu'il y a maman, demanda Draco en voyant le pli d'inquiétude sur son front.

Tu te souviens des Silver ?

Ouais..., hésita Draco en sentant le piège

Et de leur fille unique Alessandra Judi ?

Ouais..., percevant mieux où la conversation allée être menée.

Ses parents m'on appelés et m'on rappelé que toi et Alessandra êtes fiancés depuis bien avant vos naissances. Ils veulent absolument qu'on tienne parole.

Tu veux dire que je vais devoir me marier avec elle, s'emporta Draco.

Il ne s'agit pas de ça mon chéri, du moins pas officieusement. J'ai d'elle le souvenir d'une fille intelligente. Il suffira de lui expliquer et je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra.

Bien sûr, et comme tous ceux qui on assisté au départ d'Harry...

Draco, interrompit sa mère, tout le monde n'est pas intolérant. Ce qui compte ce sont ses vrais sentiments.

Et jusqu'à présent, qui les a respecté nos sentiments ???

Ben moi en premier, ...

Toi tu ne comptes pas !

Je te remercie, c'est gentil ! Rétorqua Narcissa faussement fâchée.

Mais maman t'es ma mère, c'est normal !!! Lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Admettons. La mère de Ron, ...

Ouais mais elle c'est la mère adoptive d'Harry !

Sirius Black, ...

Il est avec un homme alors...

Remus Lupin ?

Oui.

Il y a aussi Dumbledore.

Lui c'est particulier.

Et aussi Hermione et Ron.

Au début ça à été dur avec eux...

Pas très longtemps, et après ils vous ont toujours soutenus.

Je sais, maman, je sais.

Donc ça nous donne sept personnes qui respectent tes sentiments. Alors pourquoi elle n'en serai pas capable ?

Bon tu es décidée.

Tu n'es pas forcé de l'épouser chéri. Je voudrai juste que tu discute un peu avec elle. Ses parents veulent un mariage mais j'ai fait remarquer que vous étiez trop jeunes et ils m'on fait promettre que vous discuterez tous les deux. Après on avisera.

Parler, je veux bien, mais pas plus.

Merci chéri, lui dit-elle tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Bonne nuit mon poussin.

Bonne nuit maman.

N'éteins pas trop tard.

T'inquiète. »

Sur ce Narcissa sortit laissant seul Draco. Il reprit son carnet noir et écrivit :

_Oui, Lucius nous a laissé des choses à faire contre notre gré. Ce mariage par exemple._

_Harry tu me manques mon amour. Où que tu sois fait de beaux rêves. Je t'aime._

Draco ferma son journal, le posa sur sa table de nuit et éteignit les lumières. Ce soir il allait encore rêver d'un beau brun aux yeux émeraudes qui lui disait des mots d'amour durant les nuits qu'ils partageaient.

« Quint Flush... Annonça triomphalement Hermione en étalant ses cartes sur la table

Elle triche... continua Draco en jetant à son tours son jeu sur la table

Ce n'est pas possible, gémit Ron. Comment elle fait ????

Et oui... Il y a des gens chez qui le talent est naturel !!! Allez, filez-moi le pactole !!!!

La prochaine fois, c'est les échecs !!!! J'en ai marre de perdre au poker !!!! Avertit Ron

Non, mais ça va oui ??? Je perds tout le temps aux échecs !!!!

C'est le but du jeu mon amour... Répliqua Ron

Je veux ma revanche !! S'exclama Draco. Je veux la battre !!

A tes risques et péril mon cher... Vous allez encore perdre...

Non mais tu as vu ça !! Elle se vante encore !!! Donnez-moi vos cartes. Cette fois, c'est moi qui distribue !!!!

Si tu veux mon amour, mais ça ne changera pas grand chose dans le résultat... Je gagnerais quand même !! »

Ce fut avec dextérité que Ron mélangea les cartes. Chacun regarda consciencieusement son jeu, surtout Hermione qui relança la discussion que sa précédente victoire avait interrompue.

« Tu devrais vraiment y aller... Débutât-elle

Je ne sais pas... J'ai n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire avec des personnes en qui je n'ai pas confiance...

Tu n'auras jamais confiance en elle si tu ne va pas la voir... Elle doit être une fille bien si ta mère a accepté qu'elle te rencontre...

Il me semble que sa mère a été un peu obligée, ma chérie...

Tu ne m'aide pas là... Et puis un rendez-vous c'est pas la mort... Et puis qui sait, elle est peut-être sympa...

Mouais... Je ne suis pas sûr... Je suis quasiment certain que sa famille faisaient partie des mangemorts...

On peut toujours t'accompagner... Proposa la jeune femme en jetant une carte sur la table.

Je crois que je préférerais... En posant à son tour trois cartes.

Mais on va peut-être l'effrayer pour rien, cette pauvre petite... Avança Ron en lâchant à son tour deux cartes et en distribuant les nouvelles.

Et ben nous n'aurons qu'a ne pas l'effrayer et a rester un peu à l'écart comme tout couple d'amoureux doit être... Carré d'As, les garçons...

Ah non !!!! Cette fois-ci j'abandonne !!!!!! J'en ai marre de perdre !!!!!!! S'exclama Ron tout en jetant son jeu dans un geste rageur sur la table.

Je te l'ai déjà dis mon amour, le talent ça ne s'invente pas, Pavana Hermione tout en posant un baisé sur le nez de son vis à vis et se retournant vers Draco ; Alors, c'est d'accord ? On t'accompagne ??

Tu me dois bien ça... C'est vrai que ça commence vraiment à taper sur le système nerveux le fait de se faire battre par quelqu'un au poker..."

Ce dimanche là au manoir Malfoy, Hermione était allongée sur le ventre sur le lit de Draco, les pieds sur les coussins, lisait et Ron, dans le fauteuil en face, était abîmé dans la contemplation du feu. Draco sortit de la salle de bain, habillé et coiffé, et se dirigea vers le second fauteuil pour s'y laisser lourdement tomber.

« Faudrait peut-être que l'on descende, les garçons...

Je n'ai pas envie s'y aller... se plaignit le blond.

Moi non plus, mais je ne pense pas que ta mère voudra que l'on reste enfermé dans ta chambre tandis que tu as des invitées... Et puis Hermione nous jetterait dehors de toute façon...

Exactement les garçons, c'est pourquoi je veux que vous descendiez plus vite que ça !!!

Mais... essayèrent-ils piteusement.

Pas de « mais » les mecs !! En bas, et plus vite que ça !! »

Bougonnant au possible, ils s'exécutèrent.

« Je vous crois bien ma chère, moi non plus je ne comprends pas comment une tel chose a pu arriver... »

Les quatre jeunes adultes présents essayaient de ne pas montrer leur ennui profond face à la paaasionnante conversation sur le comment du pourquoi l'héroïne de ce roman à l'eau de rose n'avait pas fini avec le héros, préférant le brigand, et comme, c'était tellement dommage. Alessandra regardait ses parents avec effarement, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'ils avaient été un jour ou l'autre lecteur de ce genre de... De ce genre de chose...

« Oh, les jeunes, vous commencez à vous ennuyer, à ce que je vois... Si vous alliez un peu dans le jardin, histoire de faire connaissance, lança gentiment Narcissa.

Bonne idée mère, répondit Draco en se tournant vers les plus jeunes et jouant les maîtres de maison, veillez me suivre »

Marchant tranquillement dans l'immense jardin du Manoir, les quatre jeunes gens laissaient planer entre eux un silence fort désagréable. Ne supportant plus cette gêne, Alessandra dépassa ses compagnons et les arrêta en se tournant brusquement vers eux

« Puis-je parler un instant seule avec Draco, s'il vous plaît ?

Heu... Sans problèmes, bien sûr... Viens Ron, répondit en s'éloignant son petit ami.

De quoi voulais-tu m'entretenir ? Demanda Draco en regardant ses deux amis s'éloigner.

De... De toute cette mascarade, annonça-t-elle, les yeux perdus à l'endroit où les deux autres avaient disparus.

Comment ça ?

Oh, tu le sais autant que moi, riposta Alessandra avec un peu d'humeur en se tournant pour regarder Draco dans les yeux. Tu sais très bien quelle est cette mascarade...

Le mariage ?

Oui... Je sais que tu veux autant te marier avec moi que je veux t'épouser, autrement dit, pas du tout...

Certes, mais il faut garder les apparences...

Je sais, mais j'ai un plan..."

_Journal de Draco Malfoy, Vendredi 15 Août_

_Voilà, tout à été mit en place... Nous serons fiancés le premier Septembre et c'est très bien comme ça... Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui m'arrive, je vais me fiancer... Me fiancer avec Aless... Et tout cela uniquement pour maintenir l'illusion à ses parents et à toute la communauté magique...Maman, Hermione et Ron ont été enthousiastes à cette idée. J'espère que ses parents marcheront et qu'ils ne poseront aucunes questions..._

_Aless n'a pas trop posé de questions... Disons qu'elle a été mise au courant de mon histoire avec Harry, mais je ne sais pas trop comment... Cette fille est géniale... Souvent étrange, mais géniale... Elle m'a invité à venir la chercher chez elle l'autre soir pour faire croire à ses parents que nous sortions en amoureux... Nous avons rejoint Hermione et Ron, puis son petit ami est venu se joindre à nous...Ca l'a bien fait rire à lui aussi de se trouver en face du futur fiancé de sa chérie... Il est sympa lui aussi... J'ai raccompagné Aless chez elle pour minuit, ses parents attendant son retour quasiment sur le perron... Ils furent ravis de nous voir arriver bras dessus, bras dessous... Quel couple d'andouilles !!_

_Enfin, maman est allée demander à Dumbledore des nouvelles pour Harry, mais toujours aucun signe... Pas que nous pensions qu'il y en aurait, mais... Merlin, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui !! Il faut qu'il revienne, même si je sais que c'est plus qu'impossible...On dit qu'il ne faut jamais perdre l'espoir, mais que vivre d'espoir est mauvais...Génial, ça m'aide..._

_En tout cas, ça fait du bien de sortir - même si j'ai fais la tête chaque fois que nous sommes sortis - et même si j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, Aless est très gentille et ne me « mangera pas », comme dit maman et 'Mione... Elles sont vraiment convaincantes quand elles s'y mettent..._

'_Mione et Aless passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces temps-ci... Je ne sais pas trop quoi elles complotent, mais Ron n'est pas non plus au courant... Mais bon, la-tricheuse-au-poker n'a pas eu beaucoup d'amies-filles, ça doit la changer et elle en profite... Au moins ce mariage aura quelque chose d'heureux..._

_Aless non plus ne veut pas se marier, déjà par ce qu'elle a un petit ami actuel -pas qu'elle veille le garder très longtemps, apparemment - et qu'elle veut garder sa liberté tout en faisant plaisir à ses parents..._

'_Mione est passé tout à l'heure... Elle m'a apporté une photo les représentant tous les trois, elle, Ron, et Harry... Il me manque et je ne peux faire autrement que de l'aimer plus que moi-même..._

_Journal de Draco Malfoy, Mardi 18 Novembre_

_Voilà, nous voici installé, Aless et moi... Je n'y crois pas, je suis dans mon propre appartement londonien à double entrées -sorcière et moldu- avec ma fiancée... Et tout ce beau monde qui vient nous féliciter et qui s'extasie devant le petit-couple-parfait-de-Sang-Pur-qui-s'installe-enfin... Bref, des chieurs !! Mais des purs et des vrais !! Ils en tiennent une sacrée couche !! Et puis, que vais-je faire avec ce truc qui, quand tu le branche sur une prise, essaye de me tuer... 'Mione rigole en disant que ça sert à battre les oeufs en neige... Mouais, on va dire ça comme ça pour lui faire plaisir..._

_Il y a des gens qui sont venu me féliciter pour ma crémaillère en me disant combien ils étaient désolés de n'être pas venu à mes fiançailles alors que je ne les connais pas !! Encore un coup de mes pas-futurs-beaux-parents... Je les retins ceux-la aussi !! Je comptais inviter quelques amis et ma mère, et je me suis retrouvé avec je-ne-sais-pas-combien de gens que je ne connaissais ni de Morgane, ni de Merlin...Bref, j'aurais dis que j'avais une autre chose à faire..._

_Enfin bon, ces temps-ci, Aless et moi sommes devenu très proches... C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit là... Elle est drôle et fait tout pour me remonter le moral...Et puis, je ne peux décemment pas squatter 'Mione et Ron jusqu'à la fin des temps... J'aimerais dire jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, mon Amour, mais ils m'ont tous dit que ça voulais dire la même chose..._

_Et quand j'y pense, j'ai tout pour être heureux ici... Maman voudrait que je me détache de Harry... Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais j'essayerais de..._

« Hé !! Draco !! Appela Alessandra en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

Hm ?

Me demandais si ça te disais d'aller manger une pizza... Avec ou sans les autres, c'est toi qui choisis aujourd'hui...

C'est trop d'honneur, répondit-il sarcastique

Ouaip, et fais gaffe, c'est exceptionnel... Demain, ça sera terminé...

Bon, d'accord... J'arrive... Je veux bien que 'Mione et Ron viennent...

Je m'en doutais, et arrête de bougonner !!

Je ne bougonne pas !!

Si, tu bougonne, la preuve !!

Nan, ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Et après c'est moi qui suis immature... » rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et sortant de la pièce en évitant un coussin vengeur.

Draco la regardait sortir en souriant. Il rangea son petit carnet et sortit de la pièce pour régler le compte à « l'autre petite enquiquineuse de service ».

A suivre...

Encore une fois, désolée d'avoir mis un an à publier cette suite...

Je ne dirais plus qu'une dernière chose :

Les reviews, c'est comme des câlins (je ne sais toujours pas où j'ai pris cette phrase). Et moi je suis très câline...

Merci et gros bisous à tous !!

Enyo85


End file.
